


Touring With 9 Idiots

by megaoofmydude



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaoofmydude/pseuds/megaoofmydude
Summary: her father is a security guard.she has a youtube channel.romances, friendships, and pr stunts blossom with two different boy bands.[lowercase intended, does contain swearing and sexual themes]
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s)





	1. one

"see y'all later!" i sign off to the camera and transfer all the footage to my computer, to immediately start editing. i should've filmed the damn video yesterday, i needed it uploaded by tonight. i somehow finish editing in a hour, which gives me about two hours to just watch tv before i have to upload.

i turn on my tv and go to netflix to start watching parks and recreation. my dad barges into my room right as the second episode starts. "lyla! i have news!" he has the biggest smile on his face while he's walking over to me. i haven't seen it like that since mom died. "what is it?"

"i got a new job as a security guard for two bands, and you might be able to come with me." what the fuck does he mean come with him? no other bands have ever let me come with them, although that might just be from me being in school. me going on any tour ain't going to happen. "what do you mean go with you?"

"their management has seen your videos and how you have your big following, they think it would be a good idea for you to come along with the tour and vlog or film or whatever they call it for the boys." great, the boys. this going to be some fanfic bullshit, isn't it? "what boys?"

"one direction and 5 seconds of summer, i think i've heard you play them in here once or twice." holy fuck. shit fuck. what the hell? goddamn it this is some kind of fanfic bullshit. "yeah...definitely once or twice." more like five times a day.

"would you want to go? i know how much you say you want to start travelling, now to can do that with nine new best friends and your dad, what could get better?"

"you mean nine boys who, yes i'm a fan of, but i barely know them and my dad? yes i know it's a great opportunity for me, but i specifically chose youtube for the freedom, i don't want to be controlled by their management, their management can go suck a dick, i'm not doing it."

"lyla, please? you and i have barely been able to hang out or be together for more than three months at a time. i want to be with my daughter more. plus, you're pretty outgoing, you'll be friends with them immediately." that is true, it's just been the two of us for years now, but only the two of us once a year. he likes to put himself into work to try and forget, while he did that he pretty much forgot everything about him and his personality, i'm glad he's finally realized that too. "fine, but only for you."

"yes! thank you so much, lyla, you have no idea how much this means to me." he comes over to me and hugs me before walking out of the room and calling their management. i press play and continue watching netflix.

around my third episode, i start uploading my video. it's pretty simple, i was just reacting to hate comments, i found them pretty funny to be honest. it uploads in record time and i'm able to just relax for the rest of the day.

my stomach starts growling, so i decide to make my way downstairs to make myself dinner. as i make my way down, i see my dad already in the kitchen making dinner. "what're you making?" i ask, it already smells delicious. "shrimp alfredo, your favorite."

"what's the occasion? other than the tour." he never makes any type of pasta unless it's a special occasion, he thinks it's too hard to make. it's the only thing i can make though. "this is our last real meal here for a while, tomorrow we'll be busy packing, so i thought, why not make your favorite?"

"what do you mean last real meal? when are we leaving?" he gave me a confused look before going back to cooking. "did i not tell you when we're leaving?" i simply shook my head. "we're leaving friday, tomorrow we start packing, we go to the airport at 5am friday morning." we have three days? how in the actual fuck am i supposed to prepare for this? he puts all the shrimp alfredo into a big bowl for us to serve it out of. i put my serving onto my plate and sat at the dining table. 

we both ate in comfortable silence. as we both finished, i took both our plates to the sink and washed them. i checked the time and it showed to be 7pm, i hurriedly walked up to my room and plopped down onto my bed. i was already fucking exhausted, so i went ahead and fell asleep, thinking about how much my life is going to change in the next week.


	2. two

two days later

my dad hurriedly opens the door, busting into my room and starts jumping on my bed. "wake up bi- i mean, my beautiful daughter!" he's a bitch. "how the fuck do you have this much energy at 3 in the morning?"

"i woke up an hour ago and already had a cup of coffee. now, get up do whatever you need to do, and go to the car, i'll be waiting." he jumps off the bed and runs off. i slowly stretch and get up, heading to my closet and grabbing an over-sized sweatshirt and a pair of nike shorts. i throw them on and put on my pair of birkenstocks. i walk downstairs and grab a banana, my suitcases, then head out to the car. my dad gets out of the already started car and opens the trunk. he starts piling the cases in the back and i get in the passenger seat, minutes later the driver side door opens and my dad plops in the car. "i don't understand why we had to take our own car, it'll be sitting a the airport for months on end, we could've easily just got an uber." i point out. "it's hard to get an uber at 3 in the morning, and it won't just sit there. your friend, gavin, and his parents got the extra key to the car. his parents will drive over together, and one of them will get dropped off with the car, while the other drives back with their car. they'll car sit for us."

"dad, i feel like that's too much trouble for them. plus we barely know his family."

"honey, i used to work with his mom, i trust her."

"fine." the rest of the journey to the airport was quiet, except for the radio playing in the background. i watch us turn into the airport parking lot and park near the front of the building. my dad pulls his phone out and sends gavin's parents the description of the parking spot we're in then we both get out of the car. we grab our suitcases and make our way into the airport. in record time, we go through security and make our way to our gate. it's about 4 am now, so we have about an hour to kill. i decide to start vlogging, to go ahead and get it out of the way. i'm not too used to vlogging, since i only just started vlogging in the past year. i grab my camera and push record. "hey y'all, we are currently in the airport as you can see, it's about 4:10 am right now. the flight leaves at 5, so we have some time to kill, if you don't already know, my dad got a job as a security guard for one direction and 5 seconds of summer." i point the camera at my dad and he gives a small wave before pointing the camera back at myself. "i get to tag along and film tour life, so keep an eye out for that." i keep talking to the camera for the next few minutes and stop recording. i place the camera back in my bag and scroll through instagram on my phone.

my dad stands up and grabs his bags while looking at me, i give him and confused look and he makes his way over to me. "they called our plane, now get up and grab your bags." i guess i wasn't paying attention, so i grab my bags and follow my dad to get on the plane. we both find our seats, which were right next to each other. i buckle my seat belt while the flight attendant gives her usual safety speech. right after that ends, i immediately fall asleep on my dad's shoulder.

i wake to someone poking my side. "what do you want?" i close my eyes again, and they keep poking my side. "ugh what?"

"honey, you need to wake up, i would've slapped you, playfully of course, but i don't want people to think i abuse you, now get up and get off this damn plane." i roll my eyes and carefully stand up, making sure i don't get lightheaded. i reach into the overhead bins and grab our bags, then make my way off the plane. we're finally in l.a., i've never been farther west than houston, texas. i can finally check travelling to california off my bucket list.

we make our way out of the airport and get an uber to our hotel. we hit the road tomorrow morning, and the first stop is the day after. the drive to the hotel is pretty short, although we did see a lot of sightseeing locations we might check out if we have the time.

we make to the room and immediately we both fall onto the beds. "i'm tired." my dad says while looking in my direction. "probably because you woke up at 2 am this morning."

"maybe, i'm going to take a nap, you should too."

"yeah, i might do that too." we lay down in our separate beds and quickly go to sleep.

i wake up to seeing the entire room pitch black, except for the digital clock directly next to the bed. 3 am, great. i get up and quickly use the bathroom then make my way back to bed. the rest of the night is restless tossing and turning, trying to sleep through the rest of the night. at 8:30, i get dressed in some comfy clothes and head down to the lobby for breakfast. i make myself a waffle and my dad a waffle, knowing by the time i get back up to the room, he'll be awake. i grab myself a cup of yogurt, and get both me and dad a cup of apple juice.

i carefully make my way back up to the room, making sure not to spill anything and sit all the food on top of my bed. i shake my dad awake, i don't understand how he could always sleep for twelve or more hours, i could never do that if i tried. he slowly gets up and sits up straight on the bed. "i got us food, you got a waffle and apple juice." he slowly walks over to me and kisses my forehead, "thank you honey."

"you're welcome." i give him a small smile before both of us grabbing our food and eating. immediately after, i make my way to the bathroom and start getting ready for the day. i hop in the shower and take a quick five minute shower. i throw on a robe and start drying and straightening my hair. i decide to go simple with my makeup and just put on mascara and lip gloss. opening my suitcase in the bedroom, i find my doc martens and a pair of ripped jeans. looking for a nice short to pair with this took longer than usual, until my eyes landed on my old queen shirt. my parents were obsessed with queen, so finding this at a thrift store only felt natural. after getting changed, my dad and i head out the door, with our suitcases, to the uber.

i hate how we had to meet the boys and the crew by the buses so early, but my dad doesn't mind, so i shouldn't either. we pull up and see three buses and a bunch of people. we both quickly get our of the car and get our stuff. i quietly follow my dad, feeling out of place with all of the people around. all of a sudden i see a very professional looking woman come over the me, "you must be lyla, very nice to meet you." she sticks out her hand and i shake it, trying to keep my confusion to a minimum. "i am, and you are?"

"harper, manager for the all the boys. i'm here to give you your sleeping arrangements and rules." i see my dad come over and stand next to me, which only slightly makes me feel less uncomfortable. "you are going to sleep in the same bunk as the one direction boys, we want more footage of them than the 5 seconds of summer boys." my dad quickly cuts in. "ma'am i am not going to let my daughter sleep in the same bus as five boys."

"well, technically she'll have to do that in every bus anyway, there's always going to be four or more boys on each bus. this way we'll get more footage, and be able to be around people around the same age as her." i give my dad a sympathetic smile before saying, "i'll sleep there, it's fine. whatever helps the boys."

"good, if you will just follow me, i'll show you the bus." i turn around and grab my suitcases, but my dad stops me before i could get to them. "if any of them does anything that you're uncomfortable with tell me immediately, okay?"

"okay." he gives me a quick peck on the forehead before grabbing my suitcases and following harper. "the rules are no romantic relationships with the boys, unless specifically told you can. you may be apart of a few pr stunts down the road, but that's a major if, only if necessary. also, no sharing bunks with any of the boys. every few days you can sleep in the 5 seconds of summer bus to get some film in, but that will only be 3 times a week max. if they are working, no interfering, those are the most important rules, so good luck." i get my bags loaded on the bus and walk in, not knowing what could be going on inside. hearing a few voices at the very back of it, i start to make my way back there.

as i enter the main area, which had the five boys arguing over what looked like a video game, i feel everyone's eyes on me. "hi, i'm lyla."

"hi, i'm liam. what brings you here?" i feel a little less uncomfortable, but all the eyes on me still freak me out. "i'm apparently living on this bus with y'all the rest of tour. your management saw my following online and thought if would be a good idea for me to vlog tour life for two of the biggest bands in the world right now."

"well welcome to the bus, we will be great friends, hopefully, do you want a tour?" liam asks. "oh, sure." i give him a small smile while he gets off the couch. "any minute now the 5sos boys are supposed to come here and hang out until we start moving, so this is going to be a bit fast paced. you can video it if you would like."

"thanks." i pull out my camera and point it at liam. he smiles and starts pointing out every little thing about the bus, but a bit quicker than usual. it helps that he talks really fast too. i could see and really good friendship with him too, maybe more, but i don't want to get on anyone's bad side already.

we eventually finish and go back to the boys, they look like they finished the game and are just scrolling through their phones now. i sit next to liam and not long after harry speaks up, "so lyla, where are you from?" right as i was about to answer i hear four different voices enter the bus and come toward us. i don't pay attention, so i turn back to harry and answer, "georgia, atlanta to be specific." he simply nods and we all turn to the four boys standing in front of us. one in particular already catching my eye. the hazel eyes already making my heart speed up.

"who's this?" the hazel eyed one ask. "i'm lyla, and i'm guessing you're ashton?"

"you are correct, fan?" i smile at him and nod, "big fan of both bands."

"nice, well i guess you already know the other three idiots."

"are you including yourself? i see nine idiots on this bus right now." they all turned and looked at me. "we aren't idiots!" i turn to see niall pouting, "hun, you all are idiots, but in a good way, i like hanging out with idiots, they're the best type of people."

"then i'm happy to be an idiot if that means hanging out with you." ashton says. i simply roll my eyes and laugh. "smooth." for the next few hours we just talk and joke with each other. by the end of it, i can't help but find myself more and more attracted to both liam and ashton.

——————————————

sup my dudes, i hope y'all find this entertaining.

also, if you're confused with the timeline, pretend it's their frat boy era/ 2013 in 2020, that's the best i can explain it. so if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


	3. three

i wake up to a bunch of laughs, sounding like they're coming from down the hallway. i slowly open the curtain to the bunk and get out, starting towards the kitchen. the laughs start getting louder and louder until i see liam, zayn, and niall laughing their asses off. i open one cabinet and grab a bowl, then open another to grab some cheerios. reaching over to the mini fridge, i hear all the laughs slowly stop before grabbing the milk and start making my cereal.

with the food in hand, i make my way over to the three boys. "why are y'all so happy and giggly this morning?" i spot my camera in the middle of the table, and tons of scenarios fill my head. did they break my camera? did they look over old footage? did they use it? "we decided to help with the vlog, so i was filming niall, hope that's okay." zayn says and looks at me nervously. "yeah that's fine, just tell me when you steal my camera next time. they all smile at me before turning back to their own conversation.

i work my way to the back of the bus after finishing my cereal. i spot harry and louis talking and looking at each other's phones. "hey lyla, how's your morning so far?" louis asked, looking away from both harry and his phone. "it's been like a usual morning, but more boys."

"good." louis says before turning back to harry. i accidentally over hear parts of their conversation, harry sounds like he's trying to flirt with louis, but louis can't get a hint. poor boys. i walk past the bathroom, realizing nobody's in there, so i quickly grab some clothes for the day, all my shower and bathroom essentials and make my way back to the bathroom. harry and i stand straight in front of each other, both of us obviously wanting the bathroom first. i move first, but harry's quicker. he makes it into the bathroom and slams the door shut, immediately after i hear the shower start. "damn it harry!"

i turn to see liam standing next to me. "yes?" i ask him, already annoyed at everything. "sassy much? i just heard someone yell something about harry and i wanted to watch shit go down. before breaking whatever happened apart, of course." i slightly giggle before moving past him and back to where the boys were doing random shit with my camera. i see niall with it in his hands and he turns it towards me. "...and here is lyla, obviously pissed off at harry for something. what might that be?"

"he stole the bathroom."

"good luck with that, he takes 45 minute showers."

"great, but can't complain, i used to take hour long showers." all the boys gave me confused looks. "well, i'm sorry i used to get really sidetracked and always was deep in thought in showers." niall turns the camera back to himself and vlogs himself. "later today we meet up with the 5sos boys and the entire crew for dinner at, like, 6:30 i think, i don't know." he continues vlogging for the next few minutes, before he finally turns off the camera. "niall, at this rate you're going to steal my job." he starts laughing, which causes all of us to laugh. one single laugh stands out though. liam. i'm not saying i like liam, i barely know him for himself, only everything i've seen online. i'm only saying i can see myself falling for him in the future. it might be the near future, it might be years from now, but i can see it happening, definitely.

the 5 of us all continue our conversation until i hear harry walk out of the bathroom, i sprint to grab all my stuff from my bunk, which i laid there after learning how long this could possibly take. quickly opening the bathroom door and closing it behind me, finally being by myself for the first time in hours. i start up the shower and quickly hop in, not even caring about the temperature.

i put on an oversized t-shirt and ripped jeans after drying my hair and letting it naturally flow down my back. i walk out of the bathroom and see niall waiting by the door. he pushes himself into the room, slamming the door shut with no hesitation. i brush it off and walk back to the boys. "what time is it?" i ask to all of them. "about noon right now." zayn answers. they continue with their conversation, arguing about their own songs. "lyla, which song is better, little white lies or little black dress?"

"in my opinion, little white lies, it's one of my favorites off of midnight memories, why?"

"niall says little black dress is better than little white lies. zayn disagrees, so that's how it started. what's your favorite off of midnight memories by the way?" louis asks. "better than words 100%. it's apart of my top five."

"nice, what's your top five?"

"fool's gold, better than words, over again, i want, and girl almighty." they all nod their head and continue the rest of their debate. i see us pulling up to a restaurant with the other two buses. we each walk out of the bus and go inside with the entire crew following us, the two bands and myself, inside.

instead of sitting with the boys i walk over to my dad and sit next to him. "hey honey, why aren't you sitting with the boys?" i shrug my shoulders and look over to the big table the bands are sitting at. "i'd rather talk to my dad right now, i'll see them everyday, but you're going to be busy." he rests his arm around my shoulder while we talk with the rest of the security guards. i take one more quick glance over to the boys and see ashton already looking in my direction. i turn away, already can feel the blush on my face, and return back to the conversation of the table.

————————

bro sorry for the shorter chapter, i've been busy with getting ready for school and trying to keep up with twitter. btw if you wanna follow me there it's @/missyoutpwk so just follow me there, if anyone reads this so yeah. bye for now


End file.
